


Merry Christmas...but not on the lips!

by Blueaway (blueaway)



Category: Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Fake Government Hooker, M/M, Prostitution, Sentimental TJ, Shit, TJ Hammond needs a hug
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaway/pseuds/Blueaway





	

 

房间忽然暗了，只有一些装饰灯光留在托马斯身上，他本坐在圣诞树旁系着腿环。这一动静让他抬起头来看了眼床边的男人，笑他还是那么心急。上一次，托马斯只是抚着酒杯说自己有点想念他漂亮的荫茎头，他就立即放下了餐具，把托马斯拉进电梯，升到二十层，领口还挂着餐厅的橘色餐巾。餐巾被他拿去擦托马斯嘴边没咽下的精液。

那是他们的第三次，完事后托马斯只要了三百美元，他也不知道为什么。乘地铁回家的路上他试着说服自己，他只是因为开心，因为那几个小时里他真的没有在想家里的那些破事，也没想着要为了报复性地制造些丑闻而去吸吮这位左派议员的忄生器。况且，他得到的几乎是无与伦比的性爱——尽管接吻是禁止的，但他感觉男人仍在不停地吻他，以各种方式吻他嘴唇以外的各个部位，吻得像垂死的星星，一颗又一颗落在他身上，带着居心不良的深情。

可是这太过了。他险些以为自己是被爱的，最后他说服了自己，也许这只是因为他那天闻起来特别像摩卡咖啡而已吧。

“谢谢你，圣诞老人，埃弗雷特先生。”

“叫柯蒂斯。”

有时他真的滑稽到让托马斯笑了，由衷地笑，而不是在其他好色政客面前搔首弄姿的那种。尤其是现在，他蹙着眉头让他称呼自己柯蒂斯，好像为了显得年轻似的，最好像永远二十四岁的伊恩·柯蒂斯那样，尽管他现在胡子毛茸茸的都快遮住那少有的笑意了。

这是他们的第四次。这次是托马斯先给他发的短信，只是因为看见了地铁上一个拉手风琴乞讨的圣诞老人。那人拉完一曲讨了些硬币就走了。半小时后，托马斯的圣诞老人发来回复，说正好有礼物送他。

“好吧，柯蒂斯。”托马斯的嘴唇涂了些颜色，这让他笑起来亮晶晶的。“如果是淡紫色的话我会更加喜欢。”

“过来，我看看。”

托马斯爬了过去。他不知道自己爬起来是像猫科动物还是玛丽莲·梦露，反正他尽量把眼前的男人当成肯尼迪，尽量去取悦他。他只是想让他开心一点。

托马斯跪在了柯蒂斯面前，轻轻抚摸自己颈部戴好的粉色花边项圈，露出浅笑。和上次见他比起来，柯蒂斯的脸变得郁郁葱葱，夹了些灰白，几个月不见似乎又老了些许。

“再过来点。”

他攀上柯蒂斯的膝盖，微微仰起头，满意地展示这份礼物。

柯蒂斯拿捏着他项圈中央的小吊坠，那是他名字的两个字母缩写，和他的嘴唇一样亮晶晶。

“圣诞快乐。”

柯蒂斯灰蓝的眼睛越来越近，然后灰蓝被眼睑覆盖。

“喂喂喂——”托马斯的手指将男人贴近的唇抵了回去，“说了嘴唇不行。”

“只是想让你放松一点。”

“你真是太客气了，柯蒂斯。可我是不会因为前戏做得漂亮而给你优惠的。”

“但上次你少要了几乎一半的钱。”

“上次……上次你还请了我吃东西嘛。”托马斯站起来，抬起一条腿架在柯蒂斯身边，抓起他的手抚摸自己缠好的粉色腿环。“嘿，你知道现在要是换作他们会怎样么？他们早就把我翻过来压在床上了，摘下我的肛塞，把我的屁股打红，打软，二话不说就开操。”

“我不是他们。”

“没错，你当然不是。”托马斯戏谑地说。

柯蒂斯把他的腰揽近，压低了声音：“如果他们吻了你会怎样？”

“交易结束。”

“那我呢？”

“一样，”他的目光垂直坠在柯蒂斯眼睛上，又飞快躲开了。“交易结束，就这么简单。”

“你说我和他们不一样。”

“你还当真啦？噢，柯蒂斯——”他摇摇头，怜爱地为柯蒂斯解开纽扣。

“这是圣诞节。”柯蒂斯抓住了他的手腕，“你本该和其他人一样起过不是么？”

“我说过了，我只是单纯不想回家。”托马斯试着挣脱那只大手，却被拷得更牢了，他看了眼柯蒂斯，这家伙认真到让他心碎的脸简直毁了所有精心建立好的情色氛围。他使劲抽回手闹起脾气吼了起来，“你他妈到底还操不操我了？”

像他原本期待的那样，柯蒂斯一翻身就把他压在了身下。而和他预想不同的是，柯蒂斯揪住了他额前的头发，强令他仰起头来接受那另一张唇，狠狠把深吻按进了他拒人千里的嘴唇里。

妈的，这他妈的，太过了。他太久没被这样吻过。明明是被柔软的唇舌侵占，但似乎又有某些坚硬隐忍的东西硌着他的牙，和甘草糖一样搅乱味蕾却余味绵长，仿佛藏满故事，在告诉托马斯他是被爱着的，至少是被渴望着的，哪怕只是在一个春梦里。

然而现实曾无数次向托马斯证明，嘴唇这器官太他妈自作多情，吃饱喝足了又想谈情说爱。这就一个吻而已！

——而这就是托马斯的劣根性：他实在是太容易爱上一个人了。

“够了，”他推开柯蒂斯的唇喘息道，“够了！”

“不够。”柯蒂斯继续用千百个吻压着他，另一只手将他的大腿掰起缠在腰间，扯下他的内裤，两人肿胀勃起开始莽撞地互相磨蹭。这一点前戏差点就让托马斯到了，他在亲吻间隙摸索枕边的安全套让柯蒂斯戴上，肛塞随即被湿热的阴茎取代，发狂似的一下到底，令他在男人唇齿间发出饱含津液的吟吼，而甬道内饱满粗蛮的侵占动作毫无怜惜地开始一遍遍重复，一下下将他的声音击垮。

他被操弄到实在喘不过气来，再次别过头去躲开柯蒂斯的吻。然而这次他伸出手抓紧了那宽厚的臂膀，脸颊贴着柯蒂斯扎人的鬓须，像发泄什么似的，大口呼吸，肆意呻吟，夹在两人腹中央被动磨蹭的性器越来越湿，湿得跟托马斯的眼帘一样。

柯蒂斯狂躁的吻也渐渐转移到他的耳垂，脖颈，胸部，最后又回到了他的唇上。

“你再亲我我就不理你——”托马斯大叫着，尾音又被堵回了肚子里。

抽插暂停了，看来柯蒂斯还是只想好好吻他——这次的吻意外温柔，令托马斯想到猛虎饮水的样子。而随后他忽然意识到，自从第一次和柯蒂斯性交之后他就再没找过别人了。但这是什么？唇上卖力表达的东西到底是什么？告诉他这只是性交吗？这他妈明明是做爱。他们该死的嘴唇正缠绵不休地把爱给“做”出来，正如托马斯最害怕的那样。

托马斯混乱的小脑袋把自己给弄哭了，他的性器也被柯蒂斯弄哭了。

事后的柯蒂斯却有些不知所措。他把他搂在怀里，久久才问出一句：“你还会见我的，对吧？”

托马斯不说话，在柯蒂斯下唇贴近他额头之前就逃出他的臂弯，抓起衣服溜进了洗手间。

托马斯在里面待了半个小时，毫无目的地洗洗搓搓，等思绪终于冷静下来才走出去面对柯蒂斯。

可他面对的却是一个比他还要不知所措的男人——

柯蒂斯把他叫到跟前，给了他一叠钞票，“以后只和我做，不要再找别人了。”

“你说什么？”他掂了掂那叠钱，难以置信，“这到底有多少？”

“两千美元。”

“你一个月赚多少？”

“别管，答应我就好。”

“像你这样的，最多八千吧？”

“托马斯，你知道我想说什么。”柯蒂斯用半根烟逃避了话语。

“我不知道。”托马斯搓散那叠钱，打开窗户全部扔了下去，钞票们在冷气流中无声尖叫。“我只知道交易结束了，埃弗雷特先生。”

他没再看柯蒂斯一眼便夺门而出，踩着松散的鞋带按下电梯跑进了夜色里。

路边泛滥的圣诞彩灯试图模仿星芒，可还是显得十分苍凉。廉价。愚蠢。但没一个比他蠢，他想，也许现在全世界只有他不知道自己在干什么了吧！他甚至搞不清楚自己是怎么想的，现在他既不伤心也不开心，不生气也没法冷静，周遭的空气更使他陷入哆嗦杂乱的思绪，他感觉自己疯了，感觉自己还没来得及爱上柯蒂斯就已经失恋了。他爱柯蒂斯又讨厌柯蒂斯——不，他不讨厌柯蒂斯，他只是讨厌自己罢了，是他一直在用无端的性交易来证明自己有多廉价，等到被揭穿时又无法承受自己成了这样，一件商品，可怜兮兮地等着爱人讨价还价。

——他不哭，他才不哭。没什么好难过的，回家，在镜面上把海洛因划成三份，听着史努比狗狗分三次吸尽，他就还是世界上那个最最最完美的哈蒙德。

而当他来到冷清的家门口摸遍口袋之后，他只想哭到不省人事——

他的钥匙也许八成大概是落在了柯蒂斯那儿。

在没开灯的楼梯口懊恼地坐了几分钟，托马斯差点把头发都扯光了。他从裤袋掏出手机，再次感觉到那条艳情的粉色腿环仍在紧紧抵着他的牛仔裤。

十个未接电话，一条未读短信。

他从未给那些人的手机号码命名，但这占了满屏的数字他就算喝了十瓶伏特加都背得出来。

「你跑不远的。」

托马斯打了个寒颤。他还能跑去哪里？他连家都回不了，现在只能硬着头皮找回柯蒂斯，但这太他妈难了。

他在黑暗中盯着手机屏幕，缓缓敲了一段国歌那么长的短信，抹了抹手心的汗又全部删光，重新敲了短短一句话，好让自己看起来没那么有求于他。

「对不起，我知道我伤透了圣诞老人的心，这份礼物不该给我的，我要还给你，连同那两千美元」

他等了五分钟，没收到回复，又心急地发了一条：

「不行，礼物我还是要收下。我真的没生你气，那时其实是想说，以后我都不要你的钱了。」

担心自己言不及义，他既绝望又激动，加送了一条对话框：

「柯蒂斯该死的我想要的是你啊」

天。妈的，终于说出来了。他趁着热头又发了一堆混乱的emoji便扔开手机，把脸狠狠埋进膝盖里屏住呼吸，感受窒息的感觉，直到实在憋不住气，直到——

几声喇叭响惊动了死寂的他和平安夜。

他跑出去，依旧松散的鞋带差点又将他绊倒，他跑到那辆车旁张望，然后车窗降了下来，他看见柯蒂斯举着他的钥匙，似笑非笑，还只穿着衬衫，乱糟糟的领扣一上一下。

柯蒂斯的表情也是，又冷又苦，既像恋爱又像失恋。他赌柯蒂斯还没有看见他的短信。

柯蒂斯晃了晃他的钥匙，伸手递给窗外的他，第一个元音在喉中徘徊不前：“你的——”

“别说话！”托马斯钻进副驾驶座飞快地攀到他肩膀上，把想说的一并扎进了他嘴唇里。男人的须渣磨着托马斯。

托马斯的脸蛋在着火，托马斯的嗓子眼在放烟花，托马斯的心脏在申请爆炸。

“我爱你。”吻毕，柯蒂斯低哑的声音比他抢先一步。

“我恨我。”他笑了。

“所以，”柯蒂斯抑制着轻抚他的头发，“所以我们试试吧。”

他合上车门，扑进柯蒂斯怀里抢过他家的钥匙往后座一扔，钥匙发出叮当一声呻吟便再无存在感。

“所以，我们去科尼岛吧！”他的声音快乐到发颤。

“好。”柯蒂斯毫不犹豫启动了车，又忽然停住，凑近他想要再讨一个吻。

“等等，”他移开了唇，扯下衬衫领口露出柯蒂斯送他的项圈，“亲亲这里吧，圣诞老人。”

一个吻，两个吻，三个吻。

他的名字从未像现在这样完美。


End file.
